The present invention relates to a motorcycle with a holding device for holding a saddlebag mounted on the motorcycle.
Many motorcycles are equipped with saddlebags in the rear-end area. A wide variety of variants are known for mounting the saddlebags on the motorcycle.
The object of the present invention is to create a motorcycle having a holding device for attaching saddlebags, whereby said holding device has a compact design, is arranged ergonomically, blends in well with the design of the motorcycle and can be used for tying baggage when the saddlebag is removed.
The basic principle of the invention consists of a holding device which is arranged in the rear-end area of the motorcycle and is provided for holding a saddlebag situated on the side of the motorcycle, whereby the holding device has at least one tooth-like and/or cog-like form-fitting element that extends upward away from the motorcycle and has a hole. The saddlebag has a recess designed to be complementary with respect to the tooth-like and/or cog-like form-fitting element. For fastening the saddlebag, it need only be placed with its recess on the form-fitting element. The saddlebag is thus suspended with its recess in the form-fitting element and thereby automatically positioned correctly. As mentioned already, the tooth-like and/or cog-like form-fitting element has a hole. When the saddlebag is removed, the hole of the form-fitting element functions as a tie-down grommet. A tension belt, a cable or an expander can be threaded into and/or suspended from the tie-down grommet, permitting secure tying of the luggage.
The at least one tooth-like and/or cog-like form-fitting element may be arranged to extend obliquely upward away from the motorcycle, as seen in a view of the motorcycle from the front or from the rear. With respect to a vertical axis of the motorcycle, the form-fitting element may be arranged obliquely at an angle in a range between 20° and 45°. The form-fitting element preferably forms a 30° angle with a vertical axis of the motorcycle. Because of the inclined arrangement of the form-fitting element, suspension of the saddlebag is greatly facilitated. When the saddlebag is suspended, it must not be lowered vertically downward from above but instead may be brought to the form-fitting element obliquely downward from above. Another important advantage of the oblique arrangement is that a holding handle for the rider may be arranged above the at least one form-fitting element, extending in the longitudinal direction of the motorcycle, for example. Since the saddlebag is not moved vertically when placing it on or removing from the motorcycle but instead is moved obliquely, mounting and dismounting are possible with no problem, even if the holding handle is arranged directly above the at least one form-fitting element.
The holding device preferably has two such tooth-like and/or cog-like form-fitting elements that may be interconnected in one piece via a connecting section. The holding device formed by the two form-fitting elements and a connecting section may be a plastic part produced by an injection molding process. The holding device may be attached to the motorcycle frame by screws or other fastening elements.
According to one refinement of the invention, the holding element may be covered at least partially by a trim panel of the motorcycle. This permits a very attractive design. In one variant of the invention, it is possible to provide for the holding device to be arranged beneath the trim panel and for only the form-fitting element(s) to extend out of the trim panel, whereby the trim panel has appropriate resources in the area of the form-fitting elements. As an alternative to this, it is possible for the holding device to extend out of the trim panel not only with its form-fitting elements but also for a partial section of the connection section to have an attractive design and not be covered by the trim panel.
The at least one form-fitting element may be designed as a panel having two essentially parallel side faces. To make it easier to hang the saddlebag in place, it is also possible for the at least one form-fitting element to taper in the direction of its free end extending away from the motorcycle. A variety of design options are conceivable in this regard. In a side view, the form-fitting element may be designed with a prism shape and/or a triangular shape or it may have a rounded side contour similar to the shape of a gearwheel tooth.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.